


March 10, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26879713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell frowned while Supergirl attempted to kick a hungry creature down near a Smallville general store. ''There you are. It's time for supper,'' he said. His body tensed when she continued to battle the creature. When it dodged her every attack. ''Are you deaf?''One thoughtful expression formed on the preacher's face for a few seconds.''Well, you did battle Silver Banshee in Metropolis recently. We barely prevented her from robbing another jewelry shop. We were lucky she fled with what she already managed to steal. Her Death Wail knocked us into a building.''





	March 10, 2004

I never created Superman TAS characters.

Reverend Amos Howell frowned while Supergirl attempted to kick a hungry creature down near a Smallville general store. ''There you are. It's time for supper,'' he said. His body tensed when she continued to battle the creature. When it dodged her every attack. ''Are you deaf?''

One thoughtful expression formed on the preacher's face for a few seconds.

''Well, you did battle Silver Banshee in Metropolis recently. We barely prevented her from robbing another jewelry shop. We were lucky she fled with what she already managed to steal. Her Death Wail knocked us into a building.''

The creature snarled and snapped at Supergirl. She flew back before she struck its snout.

''IT'S TIME FOR SUPPER!'' When Supergirl disregarded Amos again, he opened his mouth as a tentacle emerged from it. She was going to be with her family no matter what. The tentacle slid into his mouth. Amos smirked and walked to their farm. After he was in a kitchen, he focused on the plate of food. What Supergirl always enjoyed eating.

Amos continued to smirk as he ate his supper. Then his daughter's food.

Amos faced Supergirl after she appeared. Her scowl caused him to grin and shrug.

''Did you defeat the creature?''

''Well, it fled.'' Supergirl began to squint at her empty plate. ''Why did you eat my food?''

The preacher's grin remained prior to another shrug. ''I said it was time for supper twice and you disregarded me.''

''There was a starving creature. I had to protect people from it,'' Supergirl said.

''You could eat something else. I'm going out for a stroll. I'll return as soon as possible.'' Amos opened the door and walked from the farm. He wandered aimlessly before he found himself by the general store. A sudden frown formed on his long face.

Amos started to wonder if the creature was going to return. Revenge? Food? Both?

The sounds of twigs snapping caused Amos to look back. His eyes were wide the minute they were on the creature responsible for attacking Supergirl earlier. Scowling, Amos used a tentacle from his mouth to strike the enemy's snout. The tentacle returned to it when the creature's tail struck him. Knocked him down. He glowered and stood.

Eyes widened again the minute Supergirl appeared and flew to the creature with her arms stretched. Her fists contacted its snout before she lifted it by the tail and carried it to the sky. She started to swing the creature around twice prior to releasing it and viewing it disappearing behind trees.

''Why did you save me even after I ate every bit of your food?'' Amos asked when she returned to him.

''I'm your daughter.''

''Makes sense. About your food... I'm...''

Supergirl smiled. ''Apology accepted. After I ate something else, I found your sermon papers in another area. The sermon you spent fourteen hours working on recently?''

''What did you do?'' Amos wished to know after another scowl.

Supergirl shrugged and smiled. She watched while her father turned and ran. Perhaps Amos was never going to eat her food again if he discovered that the papers were fine.

THE END


End file.
